


The Hunt - Part 1 - A New Lead

by DeaInTheMachina



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon 4ge Day, F/M, Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaInTheMachina/pseuds/DeaInTheMachina
Summary: This story takes place a few years after Trespasser. In it, my Inquisitor, Fayde Lavellan, is still trying to track down Solas and has received a new lead. There will be other updates, this is just the beginning of it.





	The Hunt - Part 1 - A New Lead

            A storm rumbled in the distance, howling a challenge to the peaceful night. A Dalish woman threaded her way through the forest, heading towards the spidery lightning and angry clouds. Her hair was like black fire glistening in the moonlight, and the trees parted as if she were their goddess. Maybe she was in some forgotten part of herself, but tonight wasn’t about idle musings, it was about the moment. It was about the hunt. Over the last three years, she had followed every rumor, chased every clue, all to no avail. The Wolf who’d stolen her heart, and her arm, had simply vanished. Her friends had told her to give up when all the leads had run out, but she had never been one to quit. Finally, her persistence had paid off.

            _I know you’re still looking for me, vhen’an. Since I can’t seem to deter you, I’ll give you a new clue. I just hope you’ll forgive me if I continue to elude you._

            Fayde Lavellan paused and held the worn parchment to her face, breathing in the familiar scent of the man whom she had once called friend, then love. There was no doubt it had come from him, although it had passed through many hands to get to her. She recalled with a grim smile that her Wolf liked to be thorough in everything he did. “’I dwell where your ancestors rest.’ Cryptic as ever, ma’arlath,” she muttered. Although the young elven woman knew a few ruins she could cross off the list, her ancestors could be found in many places. Thunder continued to threaten in the distance, creeping closer and signaling a change in the weather.

            “You sure you want to do this, boss? It could be a trap.” The mountain that was Iron Bull scratched at his chin thoughtfully as he stood next to her.

            “I’m sure.”

            “Then let’s go. My boys are already on their way to scout out Var Bellanaris. We can meet up with them after our own investigating is done.” Fayde was glad her old friend had insisted on tagging along to help, even though it meant being away from his partner.

            “Thanks, Bull, I don’t know if I could do this without you.”

            “Nah, you could, just not as efficiently.” He chuckled before taking a more serious tone. “Listen, I know you want to fly under the radar with this, but I doubt Cassandra would have a problem sparing some resources to help.”

            “I know, but I can’t ask that of her. The Divine has wasted enough time and people on my search already; it’s just better if I look into this one myself.” The Qunari’s horns bobbed slightly as he nodded. Bull was more than willing to give his boss her quirks.

            “Sometimes you need to do things for yourself; I get it.” _And you’ve always had a hard time asking for help anyway_ , he thought. “So where are _we_ headed first?”

            “The Arbor Wilds. I want to go to the Temple of Mythal.” The roiling clouds moved closer, swallowing the stars as they went and threatening to block out the moon.

            “Great, because that area won’t be crawling with Vints or wild elves,” he said, words dripping with sarcasm. “Or both.”

            “You don’t have to come.” Fayde wove her long hair into a braid and adjusted her pack before hopping lightly across a slim brook racing past the trees.

            “Oh, yes, I do, if only to make sure _someone_ has your back,” Bull muttered as they resumed their trek. _Two more days to get there. Better be another solid lead, for her sake._ He glanced at the phantom arm his friend had crafted out of magic and smirked. _At least she doesn’t let something like a missing arm get in her way_. Despite the rain that started pattering down, moonlight glinted stubbornly through the storm to light their way.


End file.
